Will you?
by HPHGLuver1313
Summary: Harry kisses and Hermione sees everything. But Harry pops a unexpected question. Will Hermione say what Harry want her to say? I am not good at summarys forgive me.


"Go away!" Hermione yelled as she slamed the door in Harry's face.

"Come on Mione. It's not what you thing it is!" Harry pleaded. "Come on! Open the door. I'm begging you, Hermione. Please open the door."

Hermione unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at Harry.

"Than what was it? I saw you kisser her! You have nothing to hide. She kissed you and you kissed her back. Do you think I am stupid? I saw everything, Harry! EVERYTHING! I thought you loved me." Hermione sobbed. She oped her mouth to say something elce but Harry pulled her toward him and kissed her before she could say another word.

"I do love you Hermione. I love you more than anything in this world. I would not be able to live without you. You are my world. My life."

"Then why did you kiss Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I did not kiss her.Like you said _she _kissed me and I did not want her to feel uncomfertable, so I kissed her back."

"But you still layed your lips on her! You still came in contact with my best friend. Why, Harry? Why?" Hermione cryed laying her head on Harry's muscular chest. He was wearing a black tanktop with a pair of pajama pants. Hermione loved it when he wore his night cloths. He always looked so sexy. His green eyes really stood out behind his rounded glasses. His one colored hair was kind of messy.

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione on the head. He pushed her in her dormatary futher and closed the door. He lifted her chin with his left and and whiped her tears away with his right hand.

"You are so beautiful. What would I do with out you?"

"Kill your self?" Hermione suggested and she giggled a little.

Harry shrugged and said, "You are probaly right. I could not live my life without you."

"Can I ask you one simple question?"

"If you promes never to leave me." Harry said as her kissed her right cheek than her left and down to her chin.

"Do you miss being with Ginny?"

"What?" Harry asked looking at Hermione with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you miss being with Ginny?" Hermione repeted.

"No. I mean what Ginny and I had was special because she is my best friends sister. But no I do not miss being with her. You are the only one I need." Harry insisted.

Hermione nodded," Ok. Thats all I needed to know." Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Can I ask _you_ something?" Harry asked.

"If you kiss me first.'' Hermione teased. Harry bent down and kissed her lips.

"Now for my question..." He was cut off before he could ask her.

"One more kiss," Hermione laughed. So, once again, Harry bent over and kiss his girlfriends lips. "Ok, now you can ask me _your_ question."

"Do you love me?" Harry asked as he blushed.

"No Harry. I hate you," Hermione joked. "Of course I love you. I could not live without you.

"I just wanted to hear you say it. I love you so much Mione and I am sorry if I hurt you in any way." Harry said. "Do you forgive me?"

"If you get down on your knees and ask me for forgiveness." Hermione teased. Harry obeyed and got on his knees, put his hands up to his mouth in a praying potion and said, "Do you forgive me Miss Hermione Granger?"

"I forgive you." Harry, still on his knees, took Hermione's hand in his and kissed it.

"I have one more question to ask you Hermione," Hermione's eyes got big as he reached into his pocket. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the black velvet ring box come out of his pocket." I love you more than anything in the world Hermione and I could not see my life with out you in it. Will you be my wife Miss Hermione Granger? Will you marry me?" Hermione started sobbing as she shook her head yes. Harry got back up and put the ring on her finger. Harry embraced Hermione in a tight hug. He kissed her passionaly. Hermione finally opened his eyes to see all of her friends behind Harry. She looked at Harry confused.

"I set it all up. Ginny and I kissed so I could have a reason to run after you. I told everyone about this. I even asked you mum and dad before I did this," Harry stepped aside and, to Hermione's suprise, her parents came out of the middle of the crowd. Hermione's face glew as she watched her parents walking toward her. Harry watched the three of them hug. Hermione's mum gave her a kiss on the cheek and then came and also gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

_"She looks so happy. I hope everything goes alright." _Harry thought nervously.


End file.
